A New Relationship
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: This story takes a look at what might have happened between Sookie and Sam if he'd of made his move before Bill ever came back to town
1. Chapter 1

*this fanfic takes place after vampires have come out of the coffin, but before Bill Compton ever walks into Sookie's life. I like to believe that if Sam would have acted sooner on his love for Sookie, they would be together. Enjoy.

Tonight was the night. Sam had been dying to ask Sookie out since the day she had walked into the bar asking him for a job, but he had never quite gotten up the nerve.

He also had a few things to consider. He was a shape-shifter and wasn't sure how she would take that. Word on the street was that she was a telepath, and he believed it. She had also handled vamps coming out of the coffin in stride, so Sam had confidence that if and when he told her his secret, she would accept him.

The other issue-he was her boss. She had made it clear that he was the only boss she had ever liked working for. He had a feeling that had to do with her telepathy as well. He didn't care, but wasn't sure she would be willing to even go out with him because of their working relationship, but he'd made up his mind to try.

She was off tomorrow, and so was he, and he had easedropped on her conversation with another waitress earlier and found out that she was just planning to curl up with a good book. He hoped she would change those plans for him.

The bar was busy that night, and he could tell she was tired when she came in his office to retrieve her purse. _Now or neve_r Sam thought.

"Sookie, you're off tomorrow right? Do you have any plans?"

Sookie couldn't believe her ears. Was he really going to ask her to fill in again. She always got asked first and could usually use the money, but it had been a long week, and she was looking forward to her day off.

"No plans," she forced a smile. Sam was so darn sweet it was tough to refuse him. "Do you need me to work or something?"

Sam could tell she was a bit irritated at the thought and smiled. She was so cute when she was angry. "No," Sam said. "That's not why I was asking. I was actually hoping that you would let me take you on a date tomorrow night."

Sookie was shocked. She had sensed Sam's crush on her but wasn't sure it was enough for him to act. Little did she know, Sam was all out in love with Sookie, but he worked to keep his thoughts guarded around her, knowing about her special skill.

Truth be told, she had a crush on him too, but she was worried if they went out something would end up happening that would cost her her job. She loved working for Sam and had to quit every other job because she could read her bosses minds. She worked hard to keep Sam's thoughts out because she liked him and waitressing so much.

"Gosh Sam," Sookie blushed. "You caught me off-guard. I would love to go out with you, but don't you think me working for you makes that kind of weird?"

Sam had been prepared for that answer and had a response ready.

"Sookie, you and I are both adults, and I think if we go out and it doesn't work out, then we are mature enough to continue being friends and maintain a working relationship." That was the serious part. He then lightened things up. "But trust me-I am certain you won't be able to resist my charms if you'll just say yes."

Sam's grin was darn near intoxicating, and Sookie laughed. He was right. Besides that, all the other waitresses had hinted to Sookie that Sam had a major crush on her, so she was sure they wouldn't care and would probably even love it if they went out.

"Okay," she said. "I would love to go out with you Sam. When you put it that way, how can I refuse."

Sam resisted the urge to jump up and down he was so excited. He played it cool.

"Great. I'll pick you up, say, around 6. We can go to dinner and a movie in Shreveport."

"It's a date." Sookie said before grabbing her purse and walking out. As she drove home that night she was already thinking about what to wear a little surprised at how excited she was. She had always liked Sam, and he was sure nice to look at, but she had always pushed the idea of being anything more than his friend and employee out of her mind. Now with a date looming, she felt giddy like a teenager. She hadn't dated very much and had close to zero experience with men. It's no fun hearing your dates thoughts, but with Sam, things were different. Both of them worked to keep his thoughts out of her head, and whatever she did catch was always positive and had never been cause for alarm. Sookie went to sleep that night dreaming of the possibilities with her handsome boss.

Sookie woke up around noon the next day. She had worked until nearly 2 am the night before and wanted to get her beauty sleep. She was going out with Sam tonight, and she wanted to look good. She ransacked her closet searching for the perfect outfit. It was summer and hot, so she thought a sun dress would do the trick. She picked out a white one with pink and purple flowers. It had thin straps and showed off her tan. She hung it on her full length mirror and picked out some shoes that showed off her firm legs. Pink wedges.

Sookie went downstairs still in her pajamas and shared lunch with Gran. She told her about upcoming date with Sam, and Gran was delighted. "He's such a nice young man," Gran said.

Around 2, Sookie trotted back upstairs to take a bath. She wanted to shave her legs and wash her hair. She took her time, using some bath salts she had gotten for Christmas from Tara.

Sookie dried her hair while her hot curlers were heating up, then rolled them into her hair. She knew loose, bouncy curls would result, and she would look beautiful. Sam had rarely seen her outside her waitress uniform and ponytailed hair, so he was in for a real treat.

Gran paused at her door around 4:30 when she had started to put on makeup at her vanity.

"My, my," she said. "You are really going all out for this my dear."

"Well Gran, can you remember the last time I went on a date?"

Gran laughed and shook her head. The truth was this was all for Sam, but Sookie didn't want to let on how much she liked him considering she was still coming to terms with it herself.

Sam was coming at 6, so Sookie waited until 5:30 to put on her dress and shoes. She tossled her blonde hair, and it did look great. Her heart leapt when she heard his jeep pulling up the driveway. _Good grief Sookie, s_he thought to herself. _Pull it together. _She was worried about her excitement. Sam had asked her out and all, but what if things didn't work out or he didn't like her as more than a friend. She looked at herself in the mirror and hoped that wouldn't be the case. She looked great and felt great.

Sookie could hear Sam talking to her Gran as she was coming down the stairs. She could see him first. He was wearing khakis, and a light blue collared shirt. She had never seen him outside a Merlottes tee and jeans, and boy did he look good.

He heard her feet on the stairs and looked up. Sam's heart nearly stopped beating. Sookie looked so beautiful he could hardly breathe. As she approached him, he kept cool, learning forward to kiss her cheek. "You look so pretty," he managed to say. "Thanks," she said. "So do you-handsome, I mean," she blushed and they both laughed. "Well I think you both look great," Gran said. "You two have a good time. Don't keep her out too late Sam."

"Gran," Sookie whined. "I'm 25 years old."

"I know," Gran said, "but you will always be my little girl."

Sam jumped in. "I promise to take real good care of her Mrs. Stackhouse."

Gran smiled and Sookie hugged her. "See you later."

Sam and Sookie walked out to his jeep, and he held open her door. He felt like he might need a cold shower when he caught a glimpse of her slip from underneath her dress as she climbed in. _Down Boy_ he thought. He shut her door and walked around to hop into the cab. He buckled his seatbelt and before turning on the engine looked at her and said, "Sookie, you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Sookie smiled bright, her cute gap showing.

"Thank you Sam. I'm really excited about our date."

"Good," he said. "I hope I don't disappoint."

Sookie didn't think that was possible.

They drove to Shreveport about 45 minutes away talking and laughing the entire time. They had always been at ease with each other, and tonight was no exception.

Sam pulled up to a little Italian place right at 7. "I made reservations here," Sam said. "I hope that's okay. I remember you telling me once how much you liked pasta."

Sam was so thoughtful. "This is perfect," Sookie said.

The host seated them at a candelit table for two, and they each ordered a glass of red wine. They perused the menu while the waiter brought their drinks and bread. Sookie ordered Chicken parmesean with angel hair pasta, and Sam ordered a steak.

The food came and was delicious. They shared a slice of cheesecake for dessert. Both Sam and Sookie were having a great time and thinking about how natural it felt to be together.

Sam paid the bill and they left around 8 in order to make an 8:30 movie. Sookie loved Matt Damon, and one of the new Bourne movies was out, so they were going to see that. Sam had researched the options before the date, and let her choose. He bought their tickets and asked if she wanted any concessions. "No way," she said. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Sam said, and they made their way into the theatre to pick seats. It was pretty busy, but they found some seats near the middle of the theatre.

Once the previews started and with so many other people around, Sookie could barely hear Sam's thoughts but he was definitely antsy about something. She let her guard down to listen in and figured out he was arguing with himself about holding her hand. She didn't want to freak him out too much by grabbing his, so she instead decided to make a small move that would hopefully make him feel more comfortable. She leaned over and kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for asking me out Sam," she said.

She felt his body and mind relax. Her gesture had done the trick. Within a few minutes, Sam reached over and laced his fingers through Sookie's taking her hand. She looked at him and smiled and he grinned back. They held hands through the entire movie and walked hand in hand back to Sam's jeep after the movie was over. On the way home to Bon Temps both Sookie and Sam were thinking _This feels right. _They talked about their yummy food and the good movie on the way home, once again never at a loss for conversation.

The light was off in Gran's bedroom when Sam and Sookie pulled up the drive. Not surprising considering it was now close to midnight. She had left on the porch light and some other lights inside to Sookie could see to get in.

Sam hopped out to once again to open Sookie's door and help her out. _Who says chivalry is dead_ Sookie thought.

Sookie could sense Sam was nervous as he walked her to the door, and she was hoping that meant he was going to kiss her goodnight. She still wanted to be surprised though, so she didn't listen to his thoughts.

When they reached her door, Sam said, "Sookie, I had such a good time tonight. I hope you'll go out with me again."

Sookie smiled. "I'd love too Sam, if my slavedriver of a boss will give me more time off," she teased.

Sam smiled and moved in closer. "I think that could be arranged," he said. He had closed the gap between them and needed to make a move. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his gauging her reaction. He pulled back and smiled at her. When she returned his smile after opening her eyes, he went in for another kiss, this one much more than a peck. It was hot and passionate. Sam's hands tangled in Sookie's hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Their tongues danced as the kiss intensified.

Forgetting his manners Sam let his hand trail from Sookies hair down to her breasts. As his hand roamed, she broke the kiss and pulled back.

_Dammit_ he thought. "Sookie, I'm sorry," he said. "I got carried away."

She smiled. "Oh Sam, it's okay,"she said out of breath. "I want too, trust me. I just think we should go slow. I'm really not used to this sort of thing." She looked down embarrased.

He lifted her chin so her eyes met his and kissed her. "No, I'm sorry. I promised myself that I would be a perfect gentelman with you, and I just broke that. You're just so beautiful I couldn't help myself. I promise to behave myself from now on. We can go slow."

She kissed him again, then said "Goodnight Sam. Thanks for a great evening." She went inside, and he heard her lock the door. He walked back to his jeep having to fight the urge to turn around and pound on the door begging for one more kiss. She had that affect on him. He drove home smiling. He hoped if this was a dream, he would never wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was in his office when Sookie came into work the dinner shift the next day. She went in as she always did to drop off her purse. She had been dying to see Sam all day, and he was just as anxious. When she opened the door, he spun around in his desk chair clearly hoping it would be her coming through the door. She closed the door behind her, something she didn't normally do. He noticed. They smiled at each other as she walked over to his desk. "Hi Sam," she said. "Hi back," he said drinking in the sight of her. She rounded his desk to open the drawer she stowed her purse in. As she closed the drawer and made a move to walk away Sam grabbed her hand. She looked at him. Both of their eyes were on fire. "Not so fast," he said and pulled her onto his lap kissing her as passionately as he had the night before. She responded, but only for a moment. She broke away and jumped up. "Sam Merlotte, you behave when we're at work," she teased. He laughed and gave the scouts honor sign. "Yes mam," he said. She turned to leave, then turned back and bent down to kiss him one more time. As she tried to back away his hands were clutching the bottom of her shirt, begging her to stay close. "Sam, really," she said more serious fighting her urge to continue the kiss. "We have to be professional at work." He reluctantly let go. "You're right," he said. "I just can't stop thinking about you."

Sookie smiled. She knew exactly how he felt. "I know what you mean, but Sam, we've only been on one date. Let's just take it easy and see where things go."

"Deal," he said smiling. "Sealed with a kiss?" he asked pressing his luck.

"You're impossible Sam," Sookie said, but leaned down for one more quick kiss. "I have to work now."

She walked out of his office feeling whole for what may have been the first time in her life. When Sam was kissing her just then, he let his guard down and let her see that he was already in love with her long before their first date. _Could I be so lukcy? _she thought. _We'll just have to wait and see._

It was Arlene's night to close with Sam, but Sookie offered to do it instead. One waitress always stayed after to help Sam clean and close up. They usually took turns, but Arlene would be none the wiser. Sookie was always doing her favors so she could get home to her kids earlier. Sam took notice of the switch when Arlene came to get her purse before Sookie. He waited until he was sure Arlene had left then ventured out into the main dining area. Sookie was wiping down a table with one hand, holding a broom in the other. She had already put the barstools up so she could sweep the floor next.

"Wanted some alone time cher?" he teased. She turned around and smiled at him. "Maybe," she said coyly. "I was thinking that we could amend our deal to be that we only have to be professional at work when other people are around."

"I like the sound of that," Sam said closing the gap between them. He gathered her in his arms and started kissing her. Sookie let the broom fall from her hand and barely heard it clank on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Sam. _He's so warm_ Sookie thought. _She's so perfect _Sam thought. They kissed until the were both breathless and pulled away. Sam reached up and pulled Sookie's hair free from her ponytail. He ran his fingers through it and buried his nose in it, drinking in her scent. What Sookie didn't know yet is that Sam was a shapeshifter, so he had a keen sense of smell, and her's was literally intoxicating him.

Scared to break out the "L" word after only one date, Sam still felt the need to express his feelings. "You mean the world to me Sookie, you know that right?" he whispered in her ear.

She nearly melted at his words. "Oh Sam," she said. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special." They kissed again.

"Why don't we finish closing up?" Sookie said. "And then, maybe we could go hang out at your house for a little while."

Sam had a trailer right behind Merlotte's.

Sam's eyes and mind were on fire, and he grinned at her.

"Now don't go getting any crazy ideas Sam. Like I said, I want to take this slow, but I do want to be with you," she paused..."like every moment." She smiled.

Sam smiled back and kissed her one more time. "Sookie," he said. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit that you make me seriously hot and bothered, but I promise, we can take this as slow as you want. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do."

Sookie nodded. "I know," she said, and they parted to finish their work duties. Truth be told, Sookie didn't trust herself around Sam. After just one day, he had awakened something inside of her, and she was already dreaming of their future together. She wasn't sure she could have a real relationship with anybody because of her telepathy, but Sam was making that possible. She had longed for a man's touch for so many years, she was a virgin, and now she was worried she was lying to them both about taking things slow.

Sam closed the door to the bar and locked it behind him and Sookie. It was now almost one in the morning. Sookie hadn't bothered to call Gran. She often spent the night with Tara, who bartended sometimes, so she didn't think Gran would be worried if she got up and Sookie wasn't home yet. She would call her cell phone if she was, so Sookie decided to leave it on and turn the ringer all the way up.

Sam took Sookies hand and they walked up the steps to his trailer. Before they went inside, Sookie paused, "Sam, do you realize that I've never been in here before?"

Sam was aware and hoped his humble abode would impress her. "It's only for the eyes of the most special people in my life," Sam said smiling. "And now, that includes you."

Sookie blushed. A girl could really get used to that kind of flattery.

Sam actually didn't really have many special people in his life. His adopted parents had bailed on him when they found out he was a shapeshifter, and he hadn't been able to track down his birth parents. He'd been a nomad since he was 16, but he was ready to settle down and make a future in Bon Temps. If she'd let him, Sam would make Sookie and her happiness his whole world.

As they walked inside, Sookie immediately took notice of how neat and tidy everything was. Sam's trailer was small, but he had it fixed up nice inside. He had a comfy looking gray couch and pretty big tv placed in a beautiful cherry oak entertainment center. As Sookie eyed it, Sam said, "I made that."

"Wow," she said. "You are a man of many talents Sam Merlotte."

Now he was blushing. Though he knew Sookie's feelings weren't as strong for him as his was for her yet, he could sense how much she really cared about him and hadn't felt that in a long time.

"Let me give you the nickel tour," Sam said. He showed Sookie around. At the far end of the living room was a little kitchen equipped with a small but nice dining room table. Down the hall, Sam showed Sookie the bathroom, laundry room, and his bedroom. He had a king size bed, Sookie noticed. "It's not much," he said, "but it's home."

"I think it's great," Sookie said. She loved living with Gran, but it would be nice to have a place of her own. "I envy your privacy," she said.

"Well," Sam said. "You are welcome here anytime. You could always come hang out here alone sometime when I'm working and your not. I want you to feel at home here."

Sam was worried that last statement fell into the WAY TOO SOON category, but Sookie smiled so he relaxed.

He took her hand and led her back out to the living room. He had promised not to pressure her into anything physical anytime soon. He meant that, but being in his bedroom with her was way too tempting.

"Want to watch a movie," he said.

"Sure," she responded.

They looked at his dvd collection together and picked out _Gladiator._ Sam liked action movies, Sookie liked Russel Crowe.

Sookie sat down on the couch while Sam popped in the movie. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Sam asked. "I have popcorn."

"That sounds great," Sookie said. The dvd loaded, and the menu came up while Sam put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He poured them both a glass of sweet tea, emptied the bag into a big bowl and headed back over to the couch.

"You should be a waitress with those skills," Sookie teased.

Sam handed Sookie the bowl and set the drinks down on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and hit play. He sat beside Sookie but not super close. The movie started and both Sam and Sookie focused at first sharing the bowl of popcorn.

When the bowl and drinks were empty Sam hopped up to store them in the kitchen sink. When he came back to sit down, Sookie scooted right over beside him. He put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. _I could get used to this _he thought.

"So could I," she said looking up at him with uncertain eyes. She was admitting that she was a telepath and had just heard his thoughts. She was asking for his acceptance, and he would give it to her. He kissed her and hugged her close. "Good," he said. It was all he needed to say.

About an hour into the movie, Sookie's breath got heavier, and Sam looked over to find her sleeping on his shoulder. She looked like an angel. He kissed her forehead, and lightly shook her awake. "Sookie," he said quietly. "I'm going to let you sleep in my bed tonight okay cher? You're too tired to drive home. I'll sleep out here on the couch."

Sookie allowed Sam to rouse her from her slumber long enough to get on her feet. He took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. She sat down on the bed, and he leaned down to remove her tennis shoes. "Do you want something different to sleep in?" he asked. Sookie's waitress uniform was comfy enough, but she smelled like the bar and didn't want to sleep that way. "Sure," she said, "if you dont' mind."

He didn't at all. He loved taking care of her. He rummaged around in his dresser until he found a worn out Merlotte's tee and a pair of boxers. He handed them over. Sookie was more awake now, but still too tired to drive home. She wanted to stay with Sam anyway. She got up and took the clothes from him. "I'm going to use your bathroom," she said. "I'll be right back."

Sookie used the restroom and changed folding up her uniform and leaving it on the chair in there. She of course didn't have a toothbrush, but Sam had mouthwash placed by his sink, so she used it.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Sam had turned down one side of the bed. When he turned to look at her, his breath caught. The clothes he had given her were way too big, but she looked great in them. It was as if she belonged there. "Hop in," he said.

She walked towards him and did.

He leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "I'm just in the other room if you need anything k?"

As he moved to walk away, Sookie quickly reached out grabbed his hand to hold him in place. He looked down at her a little confused.

"Sam," she said. "Stay with me."

Sam knew right away this wasn't an invitation for anything other than sleeping, but he would love to spend the night even cuddling with Sookie.

"Well, how can I resist that?" he said. "I'll be right back."

Now it was Sam's turn to use the bathroom. He stripped down to his white undershirt and boxers. He usually slept naked because shapeshifters are so hot-blooded, but he knew that wouldn't do since Sookie was sharing his bed. He brushed his teeth and returned to his bedroom. Seeing Sookie in his bed, waiting for him to return nearly brought him to tears. He'd been dreaming of being with her for so long, and the fact that they were actually on their way to a relationship stirred something inside him he wasn't ever sure he'd feel.

He climbed in bed beside her, and she immediately closed the gap as if he was a magnet. He didn't mind one bit. She put her head on his chest, and he could feel her breath. He put his arm around her pulling her close. She raised up and gave him a kiss. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Sookie."

They then slept all night wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She opened her eyes to see Sam's face. They were facing each other, arms around each other...she didn't want to move, but she figured it was Gran calling to make sure she was okay. The alarm clock over Sam's shoulder read 10am, so clearly Gran had discovered she never came home last night. Sookie wiggled out of Sam's grasp. He was in a deep sleep and didn't notice. She tiptoed down the hall to get her phone out of her purse. She answered quietly..."Hello."

"Sookie," Gran said. "I'm just making sure you are okay."

"Yes, Gran, I'm fine," Sookie said smiling. Gran was so sweet to check in on her. "I was super tired after work last night, so I stayed with Sam."

"I see," Gran said laughing.

"It wasn't like that Gran," Sookie said.

"It's none of my business what it was like Sookie." Gran said. " I was just making sure you were okay. See you soon dear."

Gran hung up. Sookie knew Gran trusted her and really wouldn't pass judgment about her staying with Sam, but she couldn't help be a little embarrassed. Sometimes living with Gran made her feel like she was in high school.

Sookie had heard Sam get up while she was on the phone. She didn't mean to wake him. She assumed he'd gone to the restroom.

Sookie herself crept back down the hall stopping by the bathroom. She once again used Sam's mouthwash to rid herself of morning breath.

Sam had also brushed his teeth when he'd gotten up for the same reason.

He was awake, waiting for her, when she came back into the room.

"I heard you talking to your Gran," he said smiling, "Are you in trouble?"

"Of course not," Sookie said. She was just worried cause I didn't come home last night. Sorry that I woke you up."

"Oh that's okay," Sam said. "I'm glad she'd not mad, now come back to bed."

Sam looked super sexy with his wild bed hair.

Sookie glided across the room and got back in bed. Sam reached for her pulling her close and kissing her. She noticed his minty breath and was glad she'd used his mouthwash. His kiss was soft and warm, just like him. Soft emotionally anyways. His body was hard and fit, and Sookie had for sure noticed. She could feel his back muscles under his undershirt as she ran her hands across his broad shoulders. Sam's hand was buried in her hair, holding her face close to him so she couldn't back away even if she wanted too, which she didn't.

Sam felt himself getting hard, helped by the fact that it was morning, and pulled away her. Sookie was so irresistible, sometimes just looking at her aroused him. Now, with her in his bed, looking super hot with her tousled bed hair, he was having to work hard to behave.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh," Sam said a little embarrassed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just..." his voice trailed off as he searched for the right words that wouldn't get him slapped. "I'm just so turned on by you," he started. "that I'm having a hard time behaving myself." That was the simple truth. "I respect you Sookie, and I will wait for you of course, but I am human," he laughed.

She laughed too. "I know what you mean," she said. "The truth is Sam that I'm turned on by you too, but I'm a virgin, so I just don't want to jump into anything too fast." He had been honest with her, so she wanted to be honest with him.

Sam could hardly believe his ears. He knew Sookie hadn't dated a lot since he'd known her for the past few years, but a virgin at 25 in this day and age. That was nearly unheard of. He thought for sure high school was the average bench mark for most people, her included. Sam wasn't quite sure what to say. The thought of his and Sookie's relationship blossoming was filling his brain. He wanted to be her first and only.

"Are you weirded out?" She broke the ice.

"No, no," Sam said coming out of his daydream and pulling her close. "Of course not. I'm just surprised is all. I mean a pretty girl like you must have had boys lining up around the block in high school."

Sam was right. Sookie had had many suitors, but her telepathy had put a stop to dating pretty quickly. High school boys' thoughts are loud and clear, and she knew most of them were only interested in her for her body, not her mind or her heart.

She had needs like everyone else, but she had never really considered losing her virginity until right now, right here, with Sam...a man who loved her and who she was falling in love with quickly. It might seem weird to some people that she could be so connected to him after just one date (or two dates if you counted last night) but she had known and crushed on Sam for years, so once the possibility of a relationship had come into the picture, she was falling hard and fast.

"Dating just never worked for me," she started, "until now. I don't know if it's too soon to say this Sam, but I'm falling in love with you, and I want you to be my first, I'm just not ready yet."

Sam's heart was so full he thought it might burst right out of his chest. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, wrapped in his arms, saying she was falling in love with him, and she was a virgin and wanted to give him that gift. _Am I dreaming? _he thought for a moment. Sam had been holding back his feelings from Sookie because he didn't want to freak her out, but it now felt right to spill his guts.

"Sookie, you can't imagine how much that means to me. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"I know Sam," she said and kissed him slowly. After their talk, it was their most intense kiss yet, and felt like the start of something special. A kiss filled with hopes, dreams and passion. Their make-out session lasted for about 20 minutes, and Sookie could feel Sam's erection against her hip. She didn't mind. She was flattered that he was turned on by her and figured it had probably been a long time since he'd felt the touch of a woman. She had known Sam for almost 3 years, and he hadn't had a girlfriend in all that time, and he didn't seem like the type for one night stands. When they stopped kissing to rest a moment, Sookie decided to ask him. "Sam, how long has it been for you?" Sam thought a second. "Long enough that I can't remember," he said laughing. "I'm no virgin, but I've not really been with that many women, and that's been a long time. My last relationship was before I even moved to Bon Temps six years ago."

Sookie smiled. She liked that it had been a long time for him, but she could tell by his kiss and the way he used his hands that it didn't matter than he was out of practice. He knew his way around a woman.

She kissed him again. The clock now read 11. They were both working the mid-day shift today and needed to be in by noon. "I hate to say this Sam, but I guess we'd better get going. I need to run home and shower and get a new uniform before my shift starts."

Sam knew she was right, but hated it. He wanted to stay in bed with Sookie all day even if it just meant cuddling and kissing. "You're right," he said reluctantly. "I need to take a cold shower anyways," he grinned.

Sookie smiled back. "You know Sam," she said a little sheepishly. "I know there are other things we can do besides make love that will satisfy each other's needs. I've never done them, but I read Cosmo, and they sound pretty fun," she laughed. "Maybe you can start teaching me some things."

Sam's mind was on fire. "I'll be happy to teach you whatever you want whenever you're ready." He pulled her close to plant another amazing kiss on her lips. "Now you better get home before I lock the door to this place and never let you out."

Sookie grinned.

They both got up. She put on her old uniform in the bathroom so she'd have something to wear home besides Sam's t-shirt and boxers. She put the boxers in his hamper in the bathroom then came out to find Sam making coffee. _God he looks hot_ Sookie thought as Sam stood there shirtless. His duties around the bar kept him in great shape. He turned around and smiled. "Want a cup for the road?," he said. Sookie nodded yes, and Sam pulled a travel cup out of his cupboard. As he turned to hand her the cup he noticed that she was still holding the shirt he'd given her to wear to sleep in. She heard him thinking about it. "Um, yeah," she said looking down. "Do you mind if I keep this? I love it cause it smells like you."

Sam was so touched. He'd never had anyone care about him this way, he was sure of that.

"Sookie," he said taking her in for a hug. "You can have that shirt and anything else of mine that you want, including my heart."

She nearly cried at his sincerity, but she just smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you in an hour," she said.

Sam watched out the door as she walked down his stairs and got into her car. She looked up and blew him a kiss, waving good-bye.

He shut the door as she drove away and leaned back against it.

He was so happy—and so was she.

He had made up his mind. He was going to do whatever it took to keep her happy—in his life, arms and bed.


	4. Chapter 4

aChapter 4: A New Relationship

It only took a few days for Sookie and Sam's courtship to become the talk of the town, and everyone was definitely happy about it. Sam's torch for Sookie was clear to everyone but her for a long time, and people were glad to see Sookie happy too. Though they thought she was a little odd, she was a sweet girl who'd had a hard road with the death of her parents at such a young age. All of the other waitresses gossiped, but no one minded that Sookie was dating the boss. Sam treated Sookie special before they were officially dating, so nothing really changed. Besides, when Sam was happy, everyone else was happy too.

Though Sam and Sookie were still very much in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, they had learned to control their craziness about each other at work. Sure, they stole a kiss here and there, and Sookie felt Sam watching her closely, but they were being professional. Sam even started scheduling Sookie to work some opposite shifts, so they wouldn't be together all the time. If there's one fast way to end a relationship it was being together 24/7, and Sam did not want that one bit. It actually worked out nicely because sometimes when Sookie worked the evening shift, Sam let Terry fill in and would spend the evening making them dinner so she could just trot over after work. When Sam worked, and Sookie was off, it gave her time to hang out with Gran, Jason and Tara, not neglecting the other relationships in her life that were so important. Still, when it came right down to it, they were spending just about every free moment with each other, and it was great.

Sookie had hinted to Sam that she might soon be ready to kick their relationship up a notch physically, but he never pushed or pressured her. In the meantime, Sookie had been getting advice from back issues of Cosmo and Tara of course. She often spent the night with Sam, but they had still only slept in the same bed, nothing more. They just loved being close to each other. One night about two weeks into their courtship, Sam and Sookie were making out. When Sam's roaming hands got close to her breast, she reached up and gently moved his hand onto it so he'd know that was okay. He'd pulled back, surprised by her action. "Sookie?" He asked confused. "Sam," she whispered. "I think I'm ready too…well you know…," she was embarrassed by her inexperience and couldn't find the right words. "I'm ready to go past first base," she giggled. Sam laughed too. Sookie made him feel like he was back in high school, especially when she said things like that. "Okay," Sam said trying to find the right words himself. He was ready and willing to do Sookie's bidding, but he respected her virginity and didn't want to push her into anything too fast. "How about this? Why don't I just start introducing you to a few things that I think are normal timing wise for a first time relationship? If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, just stop me."

That sounded fair enough, and Sookie trusted Sam completely. She knew that he wouldn't pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do. "Deal," she said kissing him deeply.

Sam let his hands roam again to her breasts since she'd made it clear she was okay with that. When she seemed to respond he slid his hands down to the bottom of her t-shirt and then underneath. Her skin was warm with lust. He gently nudged at the bottom of her bra cups until her breasts were free and he could touch them without anything in the way. Her nipples were hard. His calloused hands felt like silk when he touched her, and Sookie was loving every minute of it. His mouth never left hers as he gently traced around her nipple then cupped her whole breast in his hand. His hands were so warm. Sam let his hand trail down Sookie's flat stomach to the waistband of her pajama pants. He undid the tie that was holding them around her waist then pulled back to gage her reaction. "Too much?," he whispered. Sookie just nodded her head no giving him permission to continue. He positioned himself so he could slip her pants off leaving her in just a pair of pale pink lacy panties. Sam smiled. Women didn't wear lace unless they expected someone to see them, so he now had even more confidence that she really was ready for the next step. She was so hot. He lay back down beside her kissing her plump lips. "You are so perfect," he said. She smiled and kissed him more. She couldn't make out with him enough.

Sam again let his hands begin to roam. Though Sookie had been expecting it, when he slipped his hand inside her panties, she gasped with excitement. His hands were like magic. He gently parted her legs and began to rub. She was sopping wet almost immediately. _Geez, I have been missing out _she thought to herself. He was kissing her neck, when he dipped a finger inside her, and she moaned, "Oh Sam." Hearing his name on her lips that way fueled his fire, and Sam gently but passionately led Sookie to her first ever orgasm. When her legs began to shake, he knew he'd hit the jackpot. He buried his nose in her hair and just listened to her ride it out. When she was still and quiet Sam leaned up to look at her and smiled. "Was that okay?" he asked. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. "Okay?," she said. "That was amazing." Sam laughed and reluctantly removed his hand from her panties. His fingers were wet, and he resisted the urge to smell them. Shifters were big into smell, but he didn't want to freak Sookie out—besides she didn't even know yet that he was a shifter. Instead, he slyly just wiped off on his boxers before gathering her in his arms. They lay quiet for a while before Sookie finally said, "Sam, I think you are going to be an excellent teacher." "Well, it's easy with a great student," he said kissing her forehead.

"What base are we on now?" Sookie asked laughing. Sam laughed too. "I'd say we rounded second and are stealing third." They both giggled before making out some more then going to sleep.

That night Sam dreamed of making love to Sookie for the first time since the possibility had actually become a reality. He couldn't wait.

A couple of days later, Sookie and Sam were watching a movie after work in his trailer. After only a few weeks of dating, this had become their routine to unwind after they had both worked the nightshift, and they loved it. Feeling comfortable was something neither of them had experienced very much, and this was great. Sam had bought some cookies from the grocery store, and they had snacked on cookies and milk while watching the Spiderman DVD. When it was over, Sam got up and removed their dishes from the end table to take to the sink. He came back over to the couch and said, "Do you want to watch something else, or are you ready for bed?"

Sookie hadn't really concentrated on the movie because she had been waiting for this moment all night. Sam had already given her such unconditional love and had totally focused on her so far in their physical relationship, and she was in a giving mood tonight. She had consulted with Tara and her trusty Cosmos and decided to treat Sam to oral sex. It was her first time, and she was nervous, but she wasn't afraid of what Sam would think and knew he would appreciate it.

Sam was still standing to either make a move to grab another movie or head to bed, so Sookie scooted closer to the edge of the couch and pulled him closer by the waistband of his jeans. She made a move to unbuckle his belt and said, "Actually, I had something else in mind." Sookie continued her work done with the belt and now unbuttoning and unzipping. She looked up. Sam's eyes were closed. She slid his jeans down his legs to his knees, then reached for his boxers. He grabbed her hands.

"Sookie," Sam said. "I am very interested in what's happening right now, but you know you don't have to do this right? I mean if you're not ready"

Sookie stood up so Sam could see her face better. "Sam, I want to do this." She put her fingers to his lips. "So hush, and let me," she said smiling and then kissed him. He smiled back, "Well, if you insist," he said.

Sookie put her hands back on the top of his boxers and slid those down too. She had never seen a man naked before and had no point of reference, but she was pretty sure Sam would be considered blessed in the manhood department. He was well on his way to being hard just from the thought of what was about to happen. "Sit down," Sookie whispered, and Sam obeyed. She knelt on the floor in front of him pulling the rest of his jeans leg and boxers off of his left leg so he would be more comfortable. He had kicked off his boots when they had gotten home, so it was easy to free his leg. Sam could barely breathe. He felt like he was dreaming a lot these days. It had been a long time since he had felt a woman's intimate touch, and the fact that that woman was Sookie was an amazing reality.

Sookie rose up and kissed him again. Her tongue was on fire. She felt like a different person, excited and turned on by what she was about to do.

As she unbuttoned and opened his shirt, she said, "remember, I've never done this before."

Sam was touched that she was so worried about pleasing him. He grabbed the sides of her face to make her look at him. "Sookie, that doesn't matter. This is my dream come true." His words relaxed her and took her nerves away. He pulled her in for another kiss. Sookie let him kiss her for a while then broke away. She kissed down his neck to his chest and down his stomach. While Sam didn't have a six pack, his abs were strong, flat and sexy. She heard Sam catch his breath as she closed in on his now fully erect penis. Sookie placed her hands on Sam's thighs and lightly scratched down with her nails. It was a trick she had picked up in Cosmo, and she could tell it worked cause he moaned, "ohh." She smiled. She loved making him feel this way-the same way he'd made her feel.

_Now or never_ she thought. She bent her head closer and took Sam in her mouth. She could hear his thoughts almost immediately. His guard was completely down, and his thoughts were loud and clear. _Jesus Christ. That feels awesome, oh god, oh god, Sookie, hold it together Sam. _Sookie smiled against his skin. She was enjoying this alot, and her nerves were at ease. Utilizing the little advice she'd read or been given, she moved up and down along Sam sliding her tongue back and forth. "God that feels good," Sam gasped. Sookie kept it up bringing her hand into the mix. Sam wouldn't fit completely in her mouth, so she used her hand to grip and twist a bit at the bottom of his shaft while she continued pleasuring him with her mouth up top. Sam reached down and tangled her hair in his hands. He wasn't controlling her movements at all, he just wanted to touch her. She was doing just find all on her own. Sookie was pretty impressed with her skills considering the way Sam was responding. He was so hard that he was actually pulsing. She could tell from his thoughts that he couldn't last much longer. She reached down and super gently touched his balls. That sent him over the edge. "Sookie," he whispered. "I'm going to come." She knew he was telling her for two reasons. Number 1, he wanted her to know the effect she was having on him, and number 2, he was giving her the chance to stop if she didn't want him to finish in her mouth. She hadn't been sure until that moment if she could do that, but she decided to give it a whirl. She looked up and met his eyes letting him know that she had heard him, then continued, giving him permission to go right ahead. It was only about one more minute before Sam let go. He moaned her name as he spilled into her mouth. It was hot and sticky, but not gross, and Sookie could swallow it easily. _Hmmm,_ she thought to herself. _That was easy._ Sookie pulled up to look at Sam. His head was back, and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was in paradise. He opened his eyes to look at her, and reached out pulling her close. She gladly allowed him to pull her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"There are no words to describe how I feel right now," Sam said. "You just made a fantasy come true for me."

Sookie smiled. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

_You could never disappoint me _he thought, and she hugged him.

"Thanks Sam," she said.

"Thank me?" he said. "Are you crazy, thank you. That was amazing."

"Think of it as a preview of what's to come," Sookie said winking.

"You naughty girl." he teased and kissed her forehead. "I can't wait."

Sam reluctantly released Sookie from his grasp so she could get up and get ready for bed. She had been staying there just about every other night, so she had stored some pjs and a toothbrush in a drawer Sam had cleared out for her. When she had left the room Sam laid his head back and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like he might to pinch himself. He had never been so happy. When he heard the toilet flush and Sookie walking down the hall to the bedroom, he got up, shucking his jeans off his other leg, but pulling up his boxers to sleep in. He stopped by the restroom on his way to bed. When he stepped into the door of his bedroom, he saw that Sookie had turned down the bed and was waiting for him. He clicked off the light and crossed the room. Getting in bed beside her felt as natural as breathing. He hoped Sookie never changed her mind about him because his heart was long gone. She immediately snuggled up to him, and they got comfortable. Yet another night, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, both excited about their future together.

-stay tuned—the next installment will finally have Sam and Sookie going all the way..hehe!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Relationship

Sam was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had been dating Sookie Stackhouse for more than a month now, and the girl of his dreams certainly didn't dissapoint.

Sookie and Sam had been friends for years, and he was in love with her from day one. Sookie had always liked Sam and trusted him more than anyone, so it hadn't taken her long to fall head over heels either. Their relationship had gotten super serious, super quickly.

Sookie was still a virgin. Her telepathy had kept her dating at bay until Sam, and while they had done just about everything but make love, she still wasn't quite ready for some reason. Sam didn't care one bit. He had been patient and kind and never pressured her. He was letting her take the lead.

Sam was actually kind of glad that they were taking things a little slow. He had a secret he hadn't told Sookie yet. He was a shape-shifter. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't told her yet. She was a telepath, so surely she would understand him being different too. He was scared though. He had never told anyone, let alone the girl he loved more than life itself. Sam knew it was time though. They were getting close to making love, and if Sookie was willing to share that special part of herself with him, he felt obligated to share his secret with her. Besides that, a full moon was coming, and he couldn't stop the shift then. He hoped and prayed she wouldn't be angry with him for lying to her all these years.

In what had become the norm, after work that night Sam and Sookie were snuggling together on the couch in his trailer. He was nervous, and she could tell. It's hard to hide much of anything from someone who can read your mind. Sookie couldn't always read his mind exactly. He figured his shifting got in the way, but she could always pick up his emotions.

"'What's up Sam?" Sookie asked. "Is something wrong?"

Sam knew the time had come. "Well," Sam said. "I really need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it. It's not bad or anything, but it's something I've never told anyone."

Sookie looked a little nervous. She was worried about what dark skeleton Sam had been managing to hide. She was worried their relationship really was was too good to be true.

Sam took Sookie's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. His sparkling blue eyes stared into her deep brown ones. "Before I start Sookie, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world."

Now Sookie was really nervous. Conversations that started with that qualifier couldn't be good. "Just spit it out Sam," she said. "You're scaring me."

_Here goes_ Sam thought. "Okay, well you know how your a telepath, and there are vampires now that have finally revealed themselves?"

Sookie nodded. "Well, there are other things too, other supernatural things." Sookie looked at him in awe. It was something she had suspected but never really took the time to think about. She knew right away that Sam was about to tell her that he was something more than human. "And, I'm one of them," he said. "I'm a shape-shifter. I can take the form of any animal any time. I don't do it very often, but I have to when the moon is full. It's kind of like a werewolf, but I'm not scary or vicious or anything like that." Sam paused gaging Sookie's reaction. She looked shocked.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked taking her hand. "I'll answer any questions you might have?"

Coming back to reality, she nodded yes, then quietly said, "Why didn't you tell me until now?"

Sam lowered his head and looked ashamed. "Sookie, when I was 15, I shifted for the first time, and it scared my parents so bad that they moved away, and I never heard from them again. I've been on my own since then."

Sookie softened. "Sam, that's awful."

"Well, it certainly screwed me up pretty bad for a long time," he said. "After that, I've just never felt comfortable telling anyone-till you. I love you, and I want us to share everything, and it just took me this long to get up my nerve."

Sookie couldn't speak. She was injesting the information. While she couldn't help feeling a little hurt that it had taken him so long to tell her not only as his girlfriend, but as his friend, she understood. Being a telepath was no picnic. She knew what it was like to be different.

"Are you mad?" Sam said breaking the silence. Sam was scared and his defenses were down, and she could read his thoughts loud and clear. _Please don't hate me, please don't leave me, i'm sorry i didn't tell you _he was thinking.

"No Sam," Sookie said. "I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me." She looked him right in the eyes. "I definitely have some questions, but this doesn't change anything. I love you Sam, and I want to be with you no matter what."

Sam was dumbfounded. Sam had told Sookie he loved her at least a dozen times, but this was the first time Sookie had said she loved him back, and it was coupled with complete understanding and acceptance. Sam started crying. He couldn't help it. He could usually hold it together, but for so many years he had kept so many emotions bottled up. Sookie just hugged him and felt his emotions: relief, love, hope. She was crying too. She felt so sad about what he had told her about his parents but so happy that he had chosen her to share his secret with. She could see into his mind and knew that he had feared this hurtle so much and was so happy the moment was over; so glad she knew everything about him now.

Sam looked up first, once again taking Sookie's face in his hands. Both of their faces were tear-streaked. There were no words-he just kissed her. While Sookie and Sam had practically been glued to each other's mouths for the past 6 weeks, this kiss was different, hungrier than ever before.

Sookie's mind, heart and body were all in agreement. Tonight was the night she and Sam were going to make love. Emotions were running high. They loved each other. She needed him and him her. Sookie pulled back from Sam's kiss and looked in his eyes. "Sam," she said. "Make love to me." Sam knew this was coming eventually but was still shocked by her words.

"Are you sure you're ready Sookie? I can wait. I promise.

"Sam," she started. "My whole life I've been looking for someone who trusts me and who I trust completely. My ability has shut so many people out-expect for you. I'm ready. I want to share this with you, and you only."

Sam took her hand and stood up leading her to the bedroom. While his libido wanted to pounce on her right there, he wanted her to be comfortable. Though they had done just about everything but, having sex for the first time was awkward enough, and he wanted Sookie to have the best possible experience.

When they got into the bedroom, Sam pulled Sookie into a deep and passionate kiss. Standing on her tiptoes, she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. She felt excited and scared. She reached down and tugged at the bottom of his Merlotte's tee indicating that he should take it off. He did, and she copied his actions with her own shirt. Within minutes, they were both completely naked. Sam drank in the site. "You are so beautiful Sookie," he said. Sookie blushed and pulled him in for another kiss as a thank you. He started walking her back towards the bed, and she was grateful when her knees bumped and they tumbled onto it laughing. The humor broke her anxiousness for just a moment. Both Sam and Sookie situated themselves so that they were lying in the center of Sam's big bed. Sam gently ran his hands over Sookie's body. "Are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Sookie said, "but I'm excited too." She smiled.

Sam leaned in and gently kissed her. "Sookie, you can't imagine how much it means to me that you are sharing your first time with me. I love you, and I know this might be a bit uncomfortable, so I promise, I'll be slow and gentle, and if you need me or want me to stop, just say so. You're in charge, okay?"

Sam's words eased Sookie's mind. "Deal," she said. "Now, stop talking and start kissing," she teased. Sam obliged.

Sam's hands roamed as he kissed Sookie's mouth, neck, collarbone and shoulders. He found himself a bit nervous. He was no virgin, but the thought of being Sookie's first was a lot of pressure. He knew the first time for a girl can hurt quite a bit,so he wanted Sookie to be as turned on as possible. He started kissing lower and lower-focusing on her breasts for a while then moving down her stomach towards her thighs. Sookie's breath caught as she felt his hot mouth over her sex. She moaned his name as he started using his tongue to please her. It was warm and just as magical as his hands she discovered. She came within minutes. Sam looked up at her and smiled. He made his way back up towards the head of the bed and rolled over to retrieve a condom out of his nightstand. They were silent. There was no need for words. He rolled on the condom. He was arleady hard though Sookie had barely touched him yet. He started kissing her again passionately and reached down between her legs to make sure we was still super wet. She was, so he gently rolled on top of her and placed himself at her entrance. He looked down at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You ready?' he softly whispered. Sookie nodded her head yes and smiled. Their eyes locked as Sam slowly began to push inside her.

She was so wet but tight that Sam thought he might cum right then and there. He was so turned on. He dropped his head into her hair and whispered "Oh, Sookie," as he made his way all the way inside.

Sookie had never felt such pleasure and pain at the same time, but once Sam was all the way in, the intensity dulled to just a tiny ache, and it definitely felt good too. Sam gave her a moment to get used to it, then said, "Are you alright?"

Again, Sookie nodded yes, and this time also responded by kissing him. As their tongues danced, Sam slowly began to thrust. He was working hard to be gentle, but he didn't want to hurt her. Both of them were moaning as they kissed. Within 5 minutes, Sam could feel his climax mounting. He had not been with a women in a while, and the fact that he was deflowering virginal Sookie was just about more than he could handle. He wasn't sure he could hang on for her, when he thrust a little further and clearly hit her g-spot. She cried out with pleasure, so he repeated the action and brought her to her second orgasm of the night. As he felt her walls tighten around him, he could fight his own orgasm no longer. He came with a low grunt saying her name. Sam pulled up and pushed Sookie's messy hair out of her face as they both came down from their high.

He gently pulled out of her and rolled on his side so they were facing each other. "You okay?" he asked. Sookie smiled and kissed him. "I'm fine," she said. "That was amazing."

"Really? It didn't hurt?" he asked. "Well it did, but not much, and only for the first few minutes. Then, it just felt awesome." She said and winked at him.

"Sookie, I love you so much," Sam said.

"I love you too."

Sam and Sookie kissed and hugged for a few more minutes, then he got up to discard his condom and clean up. When he came back, Sookie had turned down the bed, and climbed inside. He joined her and snuggled up right behind her. She turned her head to kiss him goodnight and coyly said, "Let's do that again soon, okay?"

Sam smiled. "You bet my love."

***stay tuned for one more installment


End file.
